Sisters
by ilovesasuke23
Summary: Hanabi hates Hinata. What happens when something happens to Hanabi and Hinata is the only one that can help. Will Hanabi accept it? non Yuri,
1. Chapter 1: The lesser and the better

I do not own Naruto but I would loooooooooooove to!

Sisters

Hyugga Hanabi walked home. She had been training with her father all day and had gotten angry at Hinata and left the house. Not looking where she was going and blinded with fury she tripped and fell on her face. Blood leaked out of a cut in her bottom lip.

She lifted her wounded body up off the ground and cursed, saying the only words a ten year old would know. (I don't know how old Hanabi is.) "Uhg," she groaned, clutching her gut, "Bleh." Vomit spilled on to the ground, splattering her shoes and the bottom of her pants legs. Shoving her long hair out of her face she continued home.

Hanabi trudged up the stairs and into her room. Her bare feet soar with bruises and blisters that had popped. She slammed her door, hoping the servants wouldn't scold her and went over to her mirror.

She slowly undressed, being careful not to touch one of her wounds. She looked at her newly budding breasts with displeasure. She could still pose as a boy but, that wouldn't last for very long. She just hoped she wouldn't end up like her sister.

Knock, knock. Hanabi covered her chest with her hair. She knew it was Hinata, her shy older sister. Hanabi opened the door and surprisingly let Hinata in. Hinata looked shocked for a moment and then smiled sweetly, "I thought you might want me to bring up your dinner so, here." Hanabi accepted the food and smirked, "I knew you'd make a good maid." Hinata bowed her head and left the room.

Hinata was used to being hated. She was known in the Hyugga household as weak and worthless. Being the oldest she was supposed to be air to the family but since Hanabi succeeded at every thing she could not, her father was reconsidering.

Hanabi washed herself off and bandaged her worst wounds. She dressed in a clean shirt and crawled into her messy bed. Sleep did not easily find her so she got out of bed and went to her window. She looked outside. The streets were empty.

Knock. "Hinata, is that you?" Hanabi asked, mock sweetly. Hinata opened the door and Hanabi threw a pillow in her face. "Eek!" Hinata fell to the floor. "Pathetic," said Hanabi, "That's what you are. I'm better than you, I'm stronger than you, I'm smarter than you, I'm prettier than you and father likes me more than you. You don't even deserve to be called Hyugga." Hanabi pelted Hinata with pillows.

Hanabi walked over to her dresser and picked up a kunai. She sliced her arm to check its sharpness and held it to her hair. Hinata stood up and rushed over to her younger sister. She grabbed the knife and threw it on the floor, "Don't cut your hair," she said softly.


	2. Chapter 2:Fallen Twice

"I hate you!" Hanabi screamed. "I don't care," Hinata said meekly, "I still love you." "Liar!' Hanabi screamed, "You hate me and I hate you to. I'm so much better than you but you're still nice to me and I'll never forgive you for that." Hanabi gasped for breath and Hinata left the room.

The next day Hanabi woke up late. She dressed in a white kimono and pinned up her hair with a diamond clip, shaped like a butterfly. As she walked down the stairs Hanabi spotted Hyuuga Neji, her cousin talking to her father, Hiashi. Then they both went to the tea room.

While Hiashi and Neji talked and Hinata poured tea into the china cups, Hanabi just stared into nothing. "Isn't that right Hanabi?" Hiashi asked coldly, "Hanabi?" "Oh," Hanabi snapped back into reality, "Yes father." Neji stared and cleared his throat.

After tea Hanabi went into a large empty tile floored room to spar with her father. Neji and Hinata sat in a corner and watched. Hiashi and Hanabi exchanged blows.

Suddenly Hiashi hit Hanabi in her chest and knocked her down. Blood splattered the floor and Hinata winced, not wanting to have to watch. Hanabi retched blood; it spilled all over the floor and formed a puddle. "How coul'd I have lost my streanth?" Hanabi thought to herself.

"Get up Hanabi," her father ordered. "I can't," Hanabi rasped, "I can't." Hiashi grasped her hair and yanked her to her feet, "When I tell you something you do it immediately with out excuses. Do you understand?" "Yes Father," Hanabi squeaked.

"Training is over," Hiashi said curtly. Neji got up and Hinata rushed to her sister but was stopped by a hard smack to her face by Hiashi, "Leave her, she will get up later." Hinata bowed and squeezed her eyes shut to hold back tears.

The room slowly emptied and Hiashi closed the door leaving Hanabi alone. She struggled to her feet and tried not to fall down again. She saw the door open slowly and Hinata rushed inside.

She grabbed her younger sister into her arms. Hanabi struggled and screamed," I hate you! I hate you," over and over. She was too weak to fight back so she just collapsed into her sister's warm, welcoming arms. Hanabi woke up with Hinata carrying her up the stairs. She struggled to get free and fell. Her small body writhed with pain but she stood and up and fled from the house.

Outside she ran to a clearing with a few broken logs and patches of green grass. She went to a log and kicked and punched it, using up nearly all of her energy that was left. Then she collapsed curling up into small ball on the ground.

A boy about Hanabi's age, known as Konohamaru or Honorable Grandson ran into the clearing he had used as a hiding place. He was shocked to see a girl lying on the ground. He came closer and saw she was of the Hyuuga clan.

She had long black hair that was tangled and lay in a halo around her face. Her body was covered in bruises and cuts and her clothes were soaked with blood.

Konohamaru woke Hanabi up by poking her with a stick. She was scared out of her wits and stood up and ran.


	3. Chapter 3: Accused

Hanabi arrived home at around twelve in the night. She undressed and showered quickly. Not bothering to put on clothes she wrapped a towel around herself and walked down the stairs into the kitchen to get something to eat. Hanabi found Hinata's left over rice balls and decided to eat them. Hinata wouldn't mind and besides. She couldn't do anything about it.

Hanabi had just finished when someone walked into the room. It was Neji. "What is he doing here?" Hanabi whispered to herself. She quickly hid behind a large plant. Neji activated his byakugan and found her. Grabbing her arm he lifted her in the air.

"Stop it Neji!" Hanabi screamed, "You're hurting me!" He just cackled and hit her on the back of her neck, knocking her unconscious. A man pretending to be Hiashi came out from his hiding place behind the wall, "Good job pretending to be the boy." A strong tall man transformed from his Neji form to himself, "Let's get this over with," he muttered.

Hinata watched from her hiding place behind another plant as the men grabbed her sister. She closed her eyes for the rest, not wanting to see what would happen but she could hear zippers being undone.

Hanabi woke up the next day in her bed. She had a bruise on the back of her head and was completely naked. She remembered the night before. She cursed under her breath and wished Neji was dead.

Hanabi dressed and sat down on her bed to think. Much to her surprise Hinata entered the room holding a breakfast of rice balls and black tea. She had a look of horror on her face. "What is it?" Hanabi asked, "What did Neji do last night?" "Hanabi, you were raped last night!" Hinata exclaimed placing the food down. "Neji did what!" Hanabi was horrified. Pushing her sister out of the way she ran down stairs.

As usual Neji was talking to her father in the tea room. "You **raped **me last night!" Hanabi screamed. Neji shot her a puzzled look. "You did what?" Hiashi stared at Neji angrily. "He did!" Hanabi screamed. She didn't not know why she was doing this but she wanted Neji to die right now.

Hiashi activated the seal on Neji forehead causing him to scream in pain and fall to the floor holding his head. Hinata ran into the room, "Don't father. He's innocent. Plea… please." Hiashi sighed and deactivated the jutsu. Neji's breathing was reduced to shallow rasps. Hinata panted. Hanabi frowned. Hiashi stared at his eldest daughter.

"Last night," Hinata said, "Two men snuck in and raped Hanabi. One of them transformed into Neji and…" "Silence, get out of my sight Hinata." He left the room.

Sorry, this chapter is horrible but i was in a hurry.


End file.
